


reality check

by evijuls



Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: Тут должна была быть фиксит-ау, но вместо этого пусть будет еще один драбблик на гортобер вдогонку к промту "сумасшествие". Автор смотрел только 3 серии, и понятия не имеет о дальнейшем сюжете.
Relationships: River Barkley/Payton Hobart
Kudos: 3





	reality check

Первый раз Пэйтон видит его в школьной библиотеке, в конце длинного ряда стеллажей. На часах уже половина десятого вечера, за окнами сгущаются сумерки, а из освещения - только несколько настольных ламп и тусклый свет от люстры в соседнем зале. Он не спит вторые сутки, так что видение легко списать на галлюцинацию от переутомления. Депривация сна, голод - когда он ел последний раз, этим утром или предыдущим? - нервы, все это накладывает свой отпечаток на его психическое состояние. Это просто усталость.  
Пэйтон повторяет это, сидя за рулем, делая долгие вдохи-выдохи, пытаясь вспомнить нужный, успокаиващий ритм, но вместо этого только вызывает очередной приступ паники. Черт возьми, почему первая эмоция, которую он почувствовал за долгое время - это именно страх? Не могло это быть что-то более приятное?!  
В доме темно - в его семье принято ложиться рано, а братья наверняка где-то на очередной тусовке. В приемной семье, - поправляет он себя. Интересно, почему ему так легко думать об этом?  
Он замирает на ступеньках, вцепляясь побелевшими пальцами в перила, и с трудом сохраняет равновесие. Вторая галлюцинация спустя всего несколько часов после первой? О, нет, только не шизофрения, пожалуйста. Хотя, он уверен, что при его аффективном расстройстве - самодиагностированном, разумеется, - шизофрения крайне маловероятна. Хотя, уж лучше бы она. Наверное.  
\- Ривер?  
Он произносит шепотом, так тихо, что едва слышит сам себя, и вздрагивает, когда фигура становится четче, словно еще более реальной. Все та же теплая улыбка, все тот же заботливый взгляд, все те же вьющиеся волосы. Пэйтон выдыхает, заставляя себя стоять на месте, не двигаться, не бежать к выключателю или к каким-нибудь успокоительным таблеткам мачехи.  
\- Хотел пожелать тебе удачи перед выступлением.  
Ривер делает несколько шагов к нему и протягивает руку, коротко касаясь его щеки - Пэйтон не уверен, чувствует ли он прикосновение на самом деле или это его подсознание хочет, чтобы он их чувствовал.  
\- Ривер, я...  
Он не знает, что сказать - любые слова кажутся глупыми, вся ситуация кажется глупой и невозможной. Он моргает, и лестница перед ним снова пуста, словно ничего не было.  
\- Ривер?  
Ответа, разумеется, не следует.  
Да и не может.  
Пэйтон убеждает себя в этом до самого рассвета, расхаживая по комнате, изредка забираясь на постель, чтобы погуглить очередную теорию, а потом снова вставая и нарезая круги. Что это могло быть? Глюки? Отравление какими-то веществами? Подсознательное чувство вины?  
Он перебирает все возможные результаты и в какой-то момент даже сдается и гуглит "призраки", впрочем, тут же закрывая страницы. Ну что за бред!  
***  
На выступлении он, как всегда, блестящ, даже несмотря на круги под глазами и легкое чувство дереализации и головокружения. Он вызывает овации и одобрительные выкрики и уходит со сцены, совершенно случайно обводя взглядом аудиторию - и натыкается взглядом на знакомую фигуру, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги.  
***  
Пэйтон сдается через три дня и штудирует все сайты о призраках - большая часть полнейшая ерунда, но некоторая информация может быть полезной. Вечером он зажигает свечи и достает купленную анонимно онлайн доску Уиджи, устраиваясь на полу в своей спальне, и пытается сфокусироваться. В воспоминаниях только кровь, сине-красные мигалки и ощущение пустоты, но он упорно не отводит взгляд от доски. Ну же, ну, давай!  
\- Пэйтон, ты меня удивляешь.  
Ривер смеется, запрокидывая голову, как всегда искренне и мелодично, и Пэйтон вскакивает на ноги, глядя на стоящий посреди комнаты призрак.  
\- Сработало!  
Ривер качает головой, подходя ближе, а потом присаживается на край кровати, все так же глядя на Пэйтона. Сейчас у него гладкая светлая кожа на обоих висках, и Пэйтону приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы не давать воспоминаниям портить эту картину.  
\- Ты серьзно? Эти штуки больше подходят для не очень хорошей хэллоуиновской вечеринки. Мне просто было интересно посмотреть, что ты будешь делать.  
Пэйтон смотрит на него возмущенно и качает головой - да, это точно не глюк, только настоящий, реальный Баркли может быть таким невыносимым. Он осторожно подходит ближе и садится рядом, не уверенный, что до сидящего на его постели призрака можно дотронуться.  
\- Я хотел извиниться.  
Он все-таки произносит это, выдавливая из себя - извиняться напоказ куда проще, чем искренее и, судя по выражению лица Ривера, тот тоже впечатлен.  
\- Эй, перестань. Мы оба знаем, что это была твоя президентская гонка.  
Пэйтон качает головой и все таки протягивает руку, наталкиваясь на что-то ледяное, никак не похожее на человеческую кожу под пальцами, но упрямо гладит Ривера по запястью, стараясь привыкнуть к ощущению.  
\- Не за это. В жопу эту дурацкую гонку. Я просто... я должен был заметить, что с тобой что-то не так.  
Ривер наклоняется к нему, и Пэйтона словно обдает ледяной водой - он, конечно, никогда не представлял, какими наощупь могут быть призраки, но это не очень приятные ощущения. Ривер целует его, медленно и глубоко, и Пэйтон держит глаза открытыми, чтобы видеть его лицо, чтобы убедить себя, что все в порядке, и это его Ривер, а не какая-то потусторонняя хрень. Ривер разрывает поцелуй первым и тепло улыбается.  
\- Не говори ерунду. Даже я не до конца понимал, что собираюсь это сделать. Это мне надо извиниться.  
Пэйтон качает головой и вцепляется в руку Ривера, словно таким образом можно заставить его остаться, заставить его снова стать живым. Разумеется, ничего из этого не получается - Ривер исчезает, словно его и не было, и Пэйтон остается сидеть на постели, глядя вникуда и стараясь не забывать дышать.  
***  
Спустя неделю он понимает, что алкоголь помогает видеть Ривера чаще - после половины бутылки виски эта реальность становится более расплывчатой, а вот та, другая - более осязаемой. Еще через две - что после двух таблеток лсд Ривер кажется более теплым наощупь. Смотрит, правда, неодобрительно и говорит, чтобы Пэйтон прекращал деструктивное поведение, но ему все равно.  
После трех дорожек кокаина ему удается задержать Ривера настолько, что им удается заняться сексом - кожа Ривера бледная и прохладная, но вполне приятная, почти обычная, и Пэйтон раздевает его, скользит губами его его ключицам, прикусывает соски. Он знает, что нравится Риверу, и, видимо, после смерти его предпочтения не поменялись. Ривер смотрит, как Пэйтон растягивает себя, как трахает себя влажными от смазки пальцами, и Хобарт стонет, закусывая край подушки, чтобы не перебудить весь дом. Сознание немного затуманено - раньше он никогда не юзал в таких количествах, но когда Ривер вталкивается в него плавным долгим движением, это перестает иметь значение. Он кончает спустя несколько минут, уткнувшись лицом в простыни и чувствуя быстрые, резкие толчки внутри, и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Ривера - но натыкается взглядом только на стену позади себя. Похоже, нужно увеличивать дозу, чтобы они могли довести хоть что-то до конца.  
***  
Спустя месяц его снимают с президентской гонки.  
***  
В психиатрической клинике пахнет прохладой и лекарствами, и Пэйтону почти нравится здесь, за исключением того, что Ривер теперь приходит очень редко и просто стоит, глядя на него и ничего не говоря. Зато здесь есть медсестры, которые слушают его, когда приходят ставить уколы.  
\- Я стану президентом, Шерил, это не хвастовство, это просто факт. Вот пусть он тебе подтвердит.  
Медсестра сочувственно гладит его по волосам и выходит из палаты, и Пэйтон прикрывает глаза, проваливаясь в сны без сновидений.


End file.
